Dreaming Of You
by illustriousopaline
Summary: It was a dream after all…yet, it seemed so real… What does it mean if you dream of that person so vividly? [Completed.Pairing hints: TxF.ExO.MxR]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing  
**Warnings:** hints of pairings: Tezuka x Fuji; Eiji x Oishi; Momo x Ryoma  
**A/N: **_italics_ mean thoughts or emphasis on that particular word, except for the first and last few paragraphs.

* * *

_It was strange; he did not recall why he was here. Yet, no matter what the reason, it was worth the long walk just to see this huge Sukura tree with its lovely petals floating down. Fuji lifted his head, breathing in its pretty scent and admiring the peaceful scene before him. "You came…Fuji."_

_Turning around, the tensai saw that it was none other than Tezuka. Did we make a promise to meet here? Fuji wondered; if so, I don't seem to remember at all. However, he was glad he met Tezuka._

"_Fuji…" Tezuka said, walking closer, "Fuji…" he whispered, seemingly caressing the name, "Fuji…Syuusuke…" Tezuka reached out and touched the bewildered tensai's hair, "Syuusuke, arigatou ne?"

* * *

_

"Fuji! Daijobou?" he heard Eiji asking as he changed out of his tennis clothes. It was after practice and most of the Regulars had left – saved for the four of them. Drifts of Momoshiro and Ryoma's bickering could be heard quite clearly.

"Why am I always the one paying?"

"Because I'm always paying for Karupin's food."

"But you eat far more than your cat!"

If Fuji had been himself, he could be getting excellent blackmail material at that moment. But his mind was hovering between reality and that dream he had last night.

'Poke. Poke. Poke.' Fuji came back to Earth at Eiji's persistent prodding at his forehead. Smiling sweetly at the concerned face, he inquired what was wrong.

"I asked you a thousand times today if you're okay already!" Eiji exaggerating a little, waving his arms about to emphasize his point.

"Ah, I'm all right. Maybe not enough sleep due to a dream last night." Eiji made a disbelieving noise, secretly wondering how a nightmare could possibly keep another nightmare (Fuji) awake.

"So share the dream already nyah!" Eiji exclaimed, unable to restraint his natural curiosity.

"Hit-mi-su." Fuji winked, smiling that infuriating I-have-a-secret-and-I-won't-tell-you smile. Eiji pouted but rebounded from the dumps pretty quickly. After all, he had wanted to tell his best friend _his_ weird dream.

"…and he was wearing a flowery apron, stirring the cauldron and muttering some weird sentences! So I asked him what it was; he said it was a Love potion nyah! And that when it's finished, he was going to force it down my throat!" Eiji recounted. _Not like I need it nyah_. "It seemed so real! Anyway, could it be due to Oishi hanging around Inui too much? Causing him to brew up potions like that…" The red head hugged himself, firmly believing that Inui had some witch blood running in his veins. He shivered at the thought of his doubles partner wearing thick gleaming glasses and holding up a jar of frothing unknown drink.

"Saa… it couldn't be helped though. Oishi needs all the help he could get now that he is the temporary captain."

"Mou, I wish Tezuka hurry up and get his shoulder healed. Oishi is so busy now…" the red curls seemed to droop as the owner sort-of admitted that he felt neglected.

"They say when you dream of someone vividly; it is that in reality, their desires for you left their bodies and become your dreams. So cheer up already, sempai." Ryoma volunteered this interesting information, casting an unreadable glance at his burger buddy, Momoshiro.

"Har? Really?" His three sempais stared at Ryoma doubtfully. They seemed to be absorbed in their own thoughts for a few seconds, and a slight tinge of pink could be seen on all three faces – Momoshiro's the most obvious. Ryoma looked up at him and smirked, "So, who did you dream of?"

The tall boy blushed a deeper red and scratched his head. It was difficult to answer especially when the person he dreamt of was standing this close a distance and staring so intently. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and laughed, hoping they would let him off the hook. After a few moments of challenged stares, he gave in, "Eh… I don't really remember…eh…and… Ah! Ann … that's it. Ann-chan!" Momoshiro said with forced cheerfulness.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow and muttered, "Momo-sempai, you're a lousy liar and a hentai." He turned his back to the agitated youth and continued his packing. All the while, Momoshiro hovered around his back, insisting that he was neither a pervert nor a liar. Still insisting, Momoshiro followed Ryoma out, leaving the two sempais in their own thoughts.

"Oishi…" Eiji smiled dreamily.

_Could it be? Tezuka?_ Fuji thought, with a delicious shiver going down his spine.

* * *

_He fingered the soft honey brown locks. He had been wanting to do this for a long time. He looked down at the confused face and smiled, "Syuusuke…arigatou ne? For coming… I miss you." Fuji looked at him for the longest time, seeming to search his very soul to see if he was telling the truth. After a while, his eyes closed and his face relaxed into a particularly sweet and pure smile. _

"_Tezuka Kunimitsu… I miss you too." He snaked his arms around Fuji's delicate form, enveloping him in a hug. He closed his eyes, breathing in Fuji's scent and feeling how right Fuji felt in his arms. He wanted to capture this moment clearly in his memory forever._

Tezuka finally opened his eyes and looked at the dark ceiling of his dormitory. _It was a dream after all…yet, it seemed so real…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing  
**Warnings:** Pairing hints… Cheers!  
**A/N: **_italics_ mean thoughts or emphasis on that particular word, except for the first and last few paragraphs.

* * *

_The moon was high in the dark sky, its beams reflecting off the wire-rimmed glasses that Tezuka wore. He stood near the window, looking but not really seeing, I wonder if he is looking at the very same moon as me…I hoped he sleeps well tonight… A smile touched his lips. He had come all the way to Germany not to heal his shoulder – that was just an excuse. _

_He was getting confused, no matter what he was doing; thoughts of Fuji always managed to sneak in. Hence, the real reason was that he needed some time by himself. _

_Something soft settled itself on his shoulders, before he knew what was happening, there was a light pressure on his back – almost like someone resting their head on him. Could it be? No… he is still in Japan… yet, what is this feeling?_

"…_Tezuka… Kunimitsu…?"_

_He knew that voice anywhere, he played it in his head over and over again – his gentle way of speaking, his soft laughter… everything about him; Tezuka played it in his mind dozens of times a day._

"…_Syuusuke? Aren't you in Japan?"

* * *

_

It happened again. Dark circles could be seen under Fuji's eyes, he had not been sleeping well the past weeks. _If only those dreams were true… if only what Echizen said was true… if only…_ Fuji frowned.He looked around the courts, inwardly feeling miserable. _How could they be so happy when Tezuka is not around?_

He glared at the forever-bickering Momoshiro and Echizen, he frowned at the lovey-dovey Golden Pair, and he scowled at the training-mad pair – Inui and Kaidoh. Everyone was paired up. _Maybe not_, he turned to look for Taka-san. The said boy was lost in a daze, seemingly staring at the direction of the school gates. Fuji squinted, barely making out a tall figure with a wild mop of slivery-white hair leaning against the gates. _Akutsu Jin…_ Fuji rolled his eyes.

Great; he's alone, inwardly lamenting Tezuka for leaving him alone in Japan, Fuji decided to go home straight after practice, willing time to pass faster so he could see Tezuka again, _even if it's a dream_.

* * *

Tezuka stared at the blank monitor. He had been having those dreams for the past weeks and he was regretting that he had ever stepped foot out of Japan. _Maybe if I was near him, I wouldn't have so many dreams of him. I wonder what he is doing now. _

Tezuka had finally made up his mind to drop an E-mail to Fuji, and Fuji alone. Maybe he could find a way to express his feelings, saying that he missed him badly, dreamt of him daily (or rather nightly) and could not wait to be near him again. Maybe Fuji would feel the same way… after all, they say dreams come true, don't they? So those vivid dreams should at least have a speck of truth in them.

Tezuka logged on, quite anticipating what would happen if he took the first step to an uncharted territory.

'You have 1 new E-mail.'

_Fuji! _Tezuka instantly thought. Much to his disappointment, it was a spam mail. _I must be sick – lovesick…_Tezuka put his hand to his forehead and mused, there was no way Fuji would email him.

'Alert! Retrieving 1 new E-mail.'

Tezuka stared. This time round, it was _really_ from Fuji. He quickly opened the mail, clicking his mouse rapidly, cursing the slow processing computer. It was a normal how-are-you e-mail (like what he received fortnightly from Oishi); except for the last line.

"I hope you're looking forward to the nights now, ne Tezuka?"

Tezuka smiled and replied with a simple 'Yea.'

* * *

"_There are no countries in dreams. We may be far apart, Kunimitsu, yet we have somehow met again in our dreams…"_

_He reached for Tezuka's hand and smiled, "Seems like we were tied together by the red thread after all ne? Hurry up and get well. I'll be waiting for you._

_Till then I will be dreaming of you…_

_I love you."_

_"I love you too..."_

-Owari-

* * *

**Additional A/N**: Well, I had wanted to end it at chapter 1 :D . But somehow, I don't want to leave something hanging, though the overall story might have been better if I didn't post this chapter 2 up… (Sorry ki-ku-maru BEAM about this short chapter. I'm not very good at writing long stories.)

Anyway, this is _really_ the end of the story. Thank you **very** much for all your pleasant reviews. They made my day and had me smiling throughout the week. I'm glad you guys like chapter 1 and hopefully, chapter 2. It is my pleasure, FallingSilver.

Cheers all and may your good dreams come true!


End file.
